Fútil Intento
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: *TobiDei/MadaDei* Spoilers. Deidara había cometido el mismo error de siempre. Había visto al Sharingan. Madara habia usado un genjutsu, y su esperanza estaba destrozada.


**(A/N)**

**-se aclara la garganta-**

Decidí escribir un Tobi malvado, puesto que no he leído uno desde hace mucho tiempo, además no tenía ganas de escribir otro Romance/Humor, siendo que la combinación de esos dos géneros no me gusta mucho (al menos si soy yo la que lo escribe).

Además estoy procrastinando en actualizar mis otros fics (_Ama no Jaku_ y _CS:BS_, es una pena, ambos está próximos a terminar).

Y disfruté mucho escribiendo este fic.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **Canon

**Parejas: **MadaDei

**Rating: **M (??)

**Conteo de Palabras:** 1242

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_Fútil Intento_

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, sus manos en la tierra, apretando en desesperación, las partículas entrando en sus uñas. La lluvia no había flaqueado desde el comienzo y para ese momento, su cabello y su ropa estaban completamente empapadas. Dio un suspiro tembloroso, y cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Tal vez…si hacía eso, despertaría de esa pesadilla; se despertaría jadeando en su cama, y luego se reiría de sí mismo al darse cuento de que sólo había sido un sueño.

-¿Tan rápido y ya estamos cansados, Deidara?

Pero por supuesto que no iba a ser tan fácil. Con sólo un poco de suerte pudo esquivar el siguiente ataque de kunais, una media docena volando hacia su dirección en el suelo y uno rozando con su mejilla, provocándole una pequeña cortada.

Al dar vuelta, sus pies resbalaron en la enlodada tierra, y tuvo que apoyar de nuevo sus manos en el suelo para evitar golpearse. Su cara estaba mojada y pegajosa, y Deidara suponía que debía de tener sudor, lluvia, sangre y tierra en ella. Sus ojos le ardían, y su boca estaba entreabierta, respirando en jadeos y veía con una mirada peligrosa a Tobi.

-B-bastardo…

Deidara lo odiaba. Odiaba cómo lo engañó por todo ese tiempo. Odiaba saber que él era el verdadero líder, el verdadero maestro. Odiaba cómo lo estaba observando, con esa media sonrisa burlona. Odiaba sus ojos que por tantas veces lo había humillado, y estaba seguro que ahora lo iba a humillar más.

Esos ojos eran un irrespeto a su arte, a su vida. Esos ojos eran mortales.

-Ah, hieres mis sentimientos, Deidara-_senpai_…

-¡Cierra tu puta boca!- para ese entonces, el rubio ya había terminado un animal de arcilla en su palma.- ¡No vuelvas a dirigirte a mi, un!

Pero en un segundo, el aliento desesperado del rubio se atrapó en su garganta, al ver que Tobi desaparecía de su mirada. Pánico y miedo y adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, pero su mente no pudo registrarlos, pues alguien lo había empujado y estampado directamente al árbol que estaba detrás suyo.

Un gruñido de dolor dejó salir el rubio, al sentir su espalda golpear duramente el árbol, y miró entre ojos borrosos a su atacante. La lluvia empezaba a calmarse, pero aún seguía cayendo como un velo gris en la tierra.

Por fin pudo encontrar los ojos de Tobi--_Madara_. Ya no era Tobi. Tobi nunca existió. Ahora, tenía que recordar ese nombre. No por cuenta propia, si no por el simple hecho de que nunca lo iba a poder olvidar.--lo miraba con superioridad y sorna, y esa estúpida sonrisa en sus labios causaba que su enojo se incrementara.

Y esos malditos ojos…

-No pensé que el Sharingan te causara tanto temor…

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron completamente, y miraron con más odio y más humillación que nunca.

-¡¿Qué demonios dices, un?!

Y luego ya no sintió nada que no fuera un aliento cálido en su cuello. Deidara se dejó de mover y sus ojos se desorbitaron.

-No tengas miedo, Deidara.

Deidara se atontó ¡¿Asustado?! Deidara no estaba asustado, no de Tobi. Nunca de Tobi…

Pero...la persona que lo tenía presionado contra el árbol no era Tobi. La persona que había apenas conocido hacia unos momentos no era Tobi. Y de esa persona, de Madara (el pensar en su nombre le daba una ligera extrañes, y no dejaba de recordarlo), no sabía que esperar, o si de tener miedo.

No quería averiguarlo.

Madara presionó su cuerpo en la pequeña forma de Deidara, una de sus manos sosteniendo ambas de sus muñecas en contra del árbol. El rubio empezó a moverse ferozmente en contra de Madara, intentando sacarse de su agarre, pero era imposible; El portador del Sharingan (¡Tan horrenda palabra, cargada de humillación y resentimiento!) era mucho más fuerte que él, y su altura no le ayudaba mucho, además.

Pero cuando Madara miró dentro de los ojos azules del rubio, se sorprendió. Tanta determinación y odio en ellos, le fascinó completamente. El rubio echó su cabeza para atrás y luego hacia el frente apuntando a la frente del Uchiha. El más alto le dio una media sonrisa y esquivó con facilidad el cabezazo, y se agarró del dorado cabello de Deidara para restringir el movimiento de su cabeza.

El Uchiha acercó su rostro al de Deidara, y sonrió al verlo voltear su cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo su oh tan lindo esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie. Madara se acercó y pasó su nariz por la sonrosada mejilla del rubio, y luego lamió la sangre que manchaba su mejilla, la sangre que había salido de la cortada que había recibido minutos atrás con un kunai.

-Recuerda, _yo_ soy tu líder. Nunca me sobrepasarás, nunca serás algo más que un sirviente.-los puños del rubio se apretaron, sus ojos se cerraron con pequeñas lágrimas de desesperación.-Ahora, tú me perteneces.

El ojiazul se estremeció al sentir la lengua del mayor contra su húmeda y rojiza mejilla.

Y luego, sin aviso, Madara había volteado, con la ayuda de su agarre en el pelo, la cabeza de Deidara y había chocado ferozmente sus labios con los pequeños del rubio.

Cuando por fin pudo separarse --Madara se lo permitió--, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y volteó de nuevo su cabeza, una expresión de asco, traición, humillación jugando en su cara.

Deidara sintió los diferentes sentimientos crecer al sentir a Madara recorrer su delgado cuello con su lengua.

-N-no…- una plegaria murmurada salió de sus labios, mientras un suave beso fue plantado en su clavícula, que se mostraba ligeramente por debajo de su camisa. De repente sintió dos manos recorrer su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta tarde de que el Uchiha había inmovilizado ambas de sus manos al árbol por sobre su cabeza, con chakra. Las manos enguantadas estaban por todos lados. Subiendo por el pecho del rubio, acariciando sus lados, sintiendo sus piernas tensas, acariciando su trasero.

El rubio comenzó a moverse más, haciendo las cosas más difíciles. No le importaba si sus manos le empezaban a doler por la fuerza. Tenía que salir de ahí. ¡No iba a entregarse! Iba a luchar hasta la muerte…

Deidara escuchó a Madara gruñir, y luego sintió una mano agarrar su barbilla firmemente, forzándolo a mirar en el carmesí profundo del Sharingan.

-¡¿Qué mier-..

Su voz se entrecortó. Miró con horror que sus ojos empezaban a cambiar de forma--a girar. Estaban…

Deidara dejó salir un sonido extraño de su boca, una mezcla de suspiro e inhalación.; sus músculos dejaban de responderle, dejó de luchar contra el agarre del más alto. Sus ojos celestes se aneblaron y dejó caer su cabeza contra el pecho de Madara.

'_¿Qué…está pasando?'_

Deidara había cometido el mismo error de siempre. Había visto al Sharingan. Madara había usado un genjutsu con él, y sabía que ya todo estaba perdido. Su esperanza estaba destrozada en el suelo.

Sintió una de las manos agarrar de nuevo su barbilla, y Madara dirigió la inmóvil cabeza del rubio hacia arriba, y volvió a besarlo con fuerza, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad del rubio. Deidara no se resistió; ya no había nada que hacer.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron entreabiertos, mientras dejaba (no realmente; fue un error haber mantenido sus ojos abiertos) que hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

Una lágrima resbaló desde sus orbes celestes y se mezcló con el sudor y lluvia, y un gruñido de dolor apenas pudo salir de su garganta.

•--•--•

**(A/N)**

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Heh. ¿Querían lemon? x) Lo siento, no estaba muy…"in mood" para escribir algo más. Además de que todos los lemons que he escrito han sido, eh, violaciones (mas o menos) a Deidara (-.-U se supone que es mi personaje favorito) Así que…no.

Tal vez después escriba uno, ¡Si recibo reviews! **-nudgenudge-**

**Ah, por cierto. De ahora en adelante, mis historias no estarán en esta categoría (Tobi/Deidara), pues con la reciente adición de la etiqueta de "Madara U." enFF . net me he vista tentada a escribir MadaDei's. Así que… TobiDei, será bajo Madara U./Deidara. Ahí pueden buscar mis historias :D**

Asi que…

Ta ta!

**Y no olviden review!!**** Onegai?**


End file.
